


Jack x Toby y DrSmiley (old)

by BloodyBacon



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Creepypasta, Cheating, Creepypasta, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gay, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: an old fic from my wattpaduwu look how bad it is-hh... good times
Relationships: Ticci Toby/ Dr. Smiley, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Eyeless Jack
Kudos: 3





	Jack x Toby y DrSmiley (old)

(this was probably like part 3 in a series of stories all crammed into one book called "creepypasta smut book"

Toby opened the bathroom door, Kuro had been in his room for the past three hours, watching him take test after test after test, they were all positive ...

Toby held up the last one, looking down at the ground, " W-what am i gonna tell Jack-?" Was all he said, eyes welling up with tears. Kuro just looked at him ... "Nothing" he said, standing up. "W-what- how? H-he's gonna notice me g-gaining ten, twenty, thirty- pounds! " Toby said, running a hand through his hair as he started to pace his room.

"Surgery" Kuro said. Toby stopped ... He looked at Kuro, squinting at him, about to ask if he seriously just said that, "no" he replied. Kuro shrugged, looking away at anything else. He wasn't much good when it came to ... This.

Toby sighed, and walked over to his bed. He flopped down, and Took a deep breath, letting out an extremely loud scream. Kuro sometimes forgot that Toby was a guy, like, an actual man. That scream sort of shook him, he forgot Toby's voice could get that deep, and now that he was snapped back into focus, he realized that he was mostly responsible for this. He should probably be doing more to fix this than just sitting there thinking about how chubby he was getting.

Kuro tapped Toby's shoulder, and Toby looked at him. Kuro motioned for Toby to follow him, and Toby sighed, getting up. 

...

Jack sat on the floor in Jeff's smoke filled room. Jack didn't know where he'd been getting so many drugs from but ... He didn't have anywhere else to go, or anyone else to talk to.

Jeff coughed, swirling around in his computer chair, "I don't know, man - I've been fucking my brother since i was in highschool so excause me if I'm lacking in relationship advice" Jeff said, stopping suddenly. He slouched, and Jack looked at him, " you what?"

Jeff looked at him, "what? ... Oh- shit oops- I uh, nevermind" He mumbled. Jack figured he'd just shared a little too much, he leaned his head against Jeff's blood soaked bed, "I just want him back but- i feel so bad for yelling at him like that- I'm ... Just-"

"Embarrassed? Yeah-"

Jack hummed ... "I guess" he said. " Well you should be- i mean- what did he do again?"

Jack growled, " He just disappeared for a week and didn't tell me anything, I thought he got fired- and then when he came back it was only because fucking Tim found him- that piece of shit actor -" Jack said.

"Ha ... You're jealous of Tim? Why?"

"I'm not! It's just- he ... Has eyes- and his skin isn't gray-" Jack said

"So you're jealous and you're insecure and you took that out on Toby? You deserve this - heh"

Jack stopped ... Jeff was right. " I'm gonna go ..." Jack said, and Jeff nodded. "See ya-" he said, letting Jack close the door on his way out...

Jeff turned, pulling his phone out, Texting Liu. 

... 

Jack had been everywhere looking for Toby. He'd asked everyone, but nobody had seen him recently. Now he was just asking the low lifes of the house, people like Laughing jack and Jason and ... DrSmiley. Those who barely poked their heads out to do anything. Jack opened the clinic doors, seeing Toby, being given a handjob by the torturous doctor.

Jack just stared ... "I- ..." He glared, and stepped forward slowly, shutting the door. He reached up, walking right up to smiley as he pulled his mask off, and unhinged his jaw, as if he was a snake.

Smiley's expression remained stoic as he moved away from Toby, who stared in a silent horror, watching his ... Demon friend's razor sharp teeth almost come in contact with Dr smiley's face.

Kuro pulled back though, ripping off his own mask as he did the same, mouth cracking open unnaturally wide.

The two knocked things over fighting, tipping over a trash can and ripping back a curtain as they attempted to bite each other. Toby just painted. He'd been drugged up, as he requested, to help him deal with his stress. Kuro just didn't know what else to do for him besides that- so he did it. Kuro's head hit a cabinet, and there was a loud crack as Jack managed to pin him to the counter. 

He finally bit him, ripping his eye out of the socket. It was a gruesome scene, completely ruining Toby's boner. He laid down, pulling the blanket over himself as he turned away, not witnessing Jack eating Kuro, but then spitting his flesh out in chunks. Jack finally stopped when the doctor had no face, and he closed his mouth, feeling a little like a wild animal. He'd been scraping and scratching all over this room, he forgot Toby was even there.

He turned, blood on his face, and his clothes. Toby was just still ... "Toby-" Jack said.

He walked over, and Toby mumbled something. "I can't hear you" Jack said. Toby sat up, "I'm sorry" he said. That was all he did say, looking Jack in the face. He meant it, he didn't think it would be okay. Jack looked at him ... " ... I dont care-" he said, leaning forward, cupping Toby's face. Toby looked away, "I'm still s-sorry" he said.

"Then ... " Jack thought back to what Jeff had Told him, and he was suddenly bothered. His grip tightened, he squished Toby's face, "you- little- "

He sighed, and pulled away. Toby looked zoned out, " just- why him?! Why didn't you say something?? We could have just talked about it but- and- i know it was my fault but- still ..."

Jack felt kind of stupid saying all of this, like nothing he was doing was making any sense. He just wanted his thoughts to make sense. He turned to Toby, and Toby held his arms out... Jack embraced him, nearly crying as he stayed in a hug.

"I ... I suck at T-talking ... I-i'm sorry-"

"It's alright- i get it-"

"It's not- because .. I-I'm pregnant- and it's k-kuros- and I dont k-know what the fuck i'm g-gonna do- I'm a l-liar- and now i'm a D-dad-" Toby squeezed Jack's shoulders.

" ... You're - what?" Jack said.

"I'm pregnant-!" Toby choked out-

"What's that?"

Toby stopped ... He pulled away ... "Y-you dont- you dont know?" He asked. Jack blushed a little - "uh- no?"

Toby blushed, "I- " he smiled, " It's- uh- it's how humans make m-more humans" He said. Jack hummed, he didn't understand, holy shit.

"And K-kuro- uh- helped me make one-"

"Why would you wanna do that?"

"Uh ... um- b-because- when it g-grows up it can replace m-me- since I'm g-going to die one day" Toby said. Jack nodded ... He still looked like he didn't get it ... But at least Toby didn't have to tell him the rest. 

**_..._ **

**_God im tired_ **


End file.
